


Marinuela's Big Birthday

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marinuela's Big Birthday [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Gravity Falls, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday Party, Bullying, Cute, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Macabre, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Marinuela's 4th birthday and everyone is invited expect for Mother Gothel, Titanium Titan and The Northwests.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinuela said "Chicos and Chicas you're invited to my 4th birthday hosted by K.O. Ruiz and this is his best friend Enid!"

Enid played her music.

Marinuela give everyone the invivations.

Phelia and Raul walked to Marinuela

Raul said "Hey Marinuela how's it going"

Marinuela said "Are you kidding this is gonna be the best party in Lakewood Plaza Turbo!"

Phelia said "Uh no I didn't invite Mother Gothel"

Phelia and Mother Gothel glared

Raul said "Whoa why are you so mad at her"

Phelia said "Well duh it's because Mothel Gothel took babies away from their loving parents so she abuse them and lied to them!"

Marinuela started to feel sorry for Phelia

"Phelia you need to let it go"

"No! She told everyone that you have a curly afro"

Marinuela gasped "SHE WILL PAY!"

Raul said "Anyway Phelia and I got you a present"

Marinuela opens the presents revealing a yellow dress with blue butterflies and a jarana jarocha.

Marinuela said "That was....AWESOME!"

Marinuela hugged Raul and Phelia.


	2. Chapter 2

Raul said "I better take Marinuela to a tour bus"

Phelia said "And i gotta pee!"

Phelia smiles as she walked.

However Mothel Gothel sees Phelia

Mother Gothel said "How dare she didn't invite me if I caught dead it Phelia Santos I will have my revenge"

But she hears a voice

"Hey! You need to get a hall pass"

It was a janitor.

Mother Gothel punch a janitor in the face.

........

The bus arrived and the doors opened.

Marinuela and Raul walked into the bus.

They see a nervous woman singing a mantra and a strict man texting on his phone.

The bus started driving.

Marinuela said "Hi i'm Marinuela and this is Raul"

A woman with long messy brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt under a blue dress.

A nervous woman sniffed.

Raul said "Okay"

"Oh that's Maria Carmen Calderon and I'm Juan Diego Garcia"

A man with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a flat cap, a white shirt, black vest and blue pants.

Marinuela said "Nice to meet you are you ready to celebrate my 4th birthday"

Juan Diego said "Great another day celebrating a four year old girl's birthday no offense"

Raul said "I hope my friends are waiting"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile

Everyone was decorating for Marinuela's surprise birthday as they were singing to a tune of Yaa Amponsah.

Frida was writing a song.

Manny was painting a picture.

Spongebob was baking a cake with Patrick.

Pacifica was sewing as Mabel was knitting.

Enid said "I gotta hand it to you K.O. you did a good job decorating for Marinuela's surprise birthday"

K.O. said "Yep I'm inviting some friends over"

Enid said "Wait until Marinuela see this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is too sad

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

"Well he's gone now"

"I can't believe you let that terrible woman take Juan Diego away!"

"But he's not our reponsiblity that's his real mom and I don't care about him!"

"But she beats him!"

"Good!"

"Well I'm leaving!"

"Good great bye!"

"Bye!"

"See you later!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Juan Diego woke up with a scream.

Maria Carmen said "J-Juan Diego a-are you okay you seemed stress-"

But Juan Diego covers Maria Carmen's mouth.

"I don't wanna talk about it"

Meanwhile

Mother Gothel sees Phelia dancing 

Mother Gothel growled and whistled

Titanium Titan and The Northwests arrived

"Time for a revenge on Phelia Santos for rejecting me years ago"

Mother Gothel smiled maliciously.


	5. Chapter 5

Phelia said "Frida can you play dancing music please"

"You got it"

Frida began to play her guitar as everyone began to dance.

Mother Gothel kicked the door open

Mother Gothel was about to kill Phelia but she realized that she was dancing.

"You fools! Don't just stand there help me!?"

But Titanium Titan and The Northwests can't stop dancing.

Mother Gothel growled

Enid said "If only Marinuela was here she'll know what to do"

"Surprise!"

"Not yet!"

Meanwhile

Marinuela and Raul hears someone crying.

"FINE! GO HOME I DON'T BLAME YOU BECAUSE EVERYTHING WAS MY FAULT!?"

It was Juan Diego

Maria Carmen stops walking

"Yeah you heard me a foul up wanna be loser!?"

Maria Carmen walked to Juan Diego

Tears streaming through Juan Diego's face.

"Juan Diego I'm tired of you treating everyone like slaves and now I had to say I'm sorry"

Maria Carmen hugged Juan Diego and kissed him on the cheek.

Juan Diego blushed

Marinuela said "To Juan Diego's big sister's house!"

Everyone cheers

Marinuela said "What would I do without you"

Raul said "Don't push your luck"


	6. Chapter 6

A bus now driving to the botanica.

Marinuela, Raul, Maria Carmen and Juan Diego walked into the botanica.

They walked into the elevator.

Later, they walked out of the elevator and sees a hallway.

Juan Diego knocked on the door but the door was locked.

They hears a voice

"Botanica won't open til morning"

"Aha see that"

"Diegy"

Juan Diego said "Hermana!"

"Mom and Dad know you're here"

"As if!"

"Anyone know you're here"

"Just because the chumps found out about this!"

Juan Diego's enemies gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just a sec"

She unlocked the door

"Are these delinquents from high school"

Juan Diego runned to his older sister.

"Yeah well they wanna beat me up all for nothing"

A blue haired boy said "I think she's looking at you later!"

She has long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears pink eyeshadow, a frilly pink shirt that shows her swollen belly, a blue jacket, blue shorts and light pink shoes. She takes her sunglasses.

"All for nothing huh?"

She picked Juan Diego and gives him a noogie.


	8. Chapter 8

Juan Diego said "Anyway these are my friends Maria Carmen, Raul and Marinuela"

Marinuela said "Come on come on"

Suddenly Maria Carmen fainted 

Juan's sister laughed and shoved him.

"Why is your girlfriend tied her hair to a bun"

"Girlfriend?"

Juan Diego blushed

"Sure I'll help you out"

"Really!?"

Juan Diego hugged his older sister

"Oh hermana what will I do without you you are my hero!"

Everything was sweet until they witness something terrible.

"No don't!"

Marinuela decided to call Phelia.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let's play a game"

Juan Diego gulped "A game what game I'm gonna tell my dad on you and when he gets here you're in big trou-"

SLAP!

Everyone gasped

Marinuela said "Phelia I think it's Juan Diego's older sister her name is Allysa and she enjoy bullying her little brother since their father died ok bye"

Raul said "Uh-oh"

Allysa laughed at Juan Diego

"Feels good Juanny"

"Can we sing a song to a birthday girl Marinuela!"

Maria Carmen clear her throat and began to sing "Happy Birthday to-"

But Allysa throws Juan Diego.

Maria Carmen gasped "Marinuela I think Allysa is a big fat perra!"

"Come on hermana give it up"

"Give it up I thought you wanted to hang with your hero"

Juan Diego was covered in bruises.

"I do Allysa I do!"


	10. Chapter 10

But an idea popped into Marinuela's head.

Marinuela pulled out a jarana jarocha and began to play it.

"Hey! Lay off him!"

"Yeah Ms. Ramera!"

"Leave Juan Diego alone!"

All of a sudden a giant shadowy black cat appears behind Allysa.

Allysa gulped

"Ni-nice kitty"

But a giant shadowy black cat attack Allysa.

Everyone laughed at Allysa.

Allysa was now covered in bruises, her hair was now a mess and her clothes was now tattered.

Allysa screamed

"No no Noooooo!!!"

Allysa tried to run but Raul snapped his fingers.

A shadowy portal appears and Allysa falls into it screaming.

Maria Carmen said "Juan Diego speak to me are you alright!"

They runned to Juan Diego

Juan Diego said "I made it all up Maria Carmen everything about my family was a lie"

Everyone gasped

"I just make things up so everyone will like me but I was wrong the abuse my sister my mother this"

Maria Carmen, Marinuela and Raul started to feel sorry for Juan Diego.

Maria Carmen kissed Juan Diego on the cheek.

"I think you have it Juan Diego"


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived home from a trip.

Marinuela walked into her house and turns on the lights.

"Surprise Happy Birthday Marinuela!"

Marinuela smiles as tears filled her eyes.

Marinuela hugged Phelia

They began to sing a birthday song in spanish

Marinuela blows the candles.

Everyone cheered

Marinuela cuts the cake and give it to everyone.

Marinuela said "This is the best birthday ever!"

The End


End file.
